Fletcher
by SrtaDraconis
Summary: Ferb nació en el seno de una familia británica el 12 de mayo de 1999 que frente a familiares y amigos parecían ser muy felices sin embargo su madre no compartía esa emoción.


**Disclaimer:** Lawrence y Ferb Fletcher son propiedad de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney Channel, los demás personajes que salen a lo largo de la historia como la misma son mías y no permito su uso en otras web's.

Hola ¿cómo están? Soy Samantha Grayson y es la primera vez que escribo acerca del Fandom de Phineas y Ferb, así que espero que les guste.

**Nota**: La fecha de nacimiento y el nombre completo de Ferb no son canon al igual que Jane. Dan Povenmire y Swampy Marsh no han hecho mención alguno de estos elementos.

* * *

><p><strong>El Principio<strong>

La Familia Fletcher está constituida por Jane y Lawrence Fletcher hace poco que tenían consigo un bebé al cual nombraron Ferbuson William que había heredado claramente los rasgos físicos de su padre y los ojos junto con el cabello verde de su madre. Eran una familia bastante normal y a ojos de amigos y familiares eran felices, claro que nadie sabía lo que ocurría en la casa. El padre de Ferb (como le decían) viajaba continuamente por su trabajo de arqueólogo lo que comenzó a menguar la relación con su esposa Jane quien no era feliz, su sueño no era quedarse en casa a cuidar bebés ella simplemente quería viajar e inventar. Antes de casarse trabajaba en la construcción, adoraba trabajar con herramientas y era la mejor obrera gracias a que no hablaba mucho (en su naturaleza no estaba el ser expresiva) fue la mejor época de su vida sin duda le hacía feliz el solo preocuparse por ella misma y por almacenar conocimiento nada más, pero después de unos años de noviazgo se había casado e inmediatamente salió embarazada y de verdad se esforzó por quererlo pero no lo logró. Un día mientras esperaba que Lawrence llegara se preguntaba si estaba tomando la decisión correcta: una parte le gritaba que sí, que no era feliz y nada ni nadie merecía tal sacrificio; y la otra parte, una más pequeña, le decía que debía sentir culpa que no estaba bien que abandonara a su hijo, que no importa que no lo quisiera ya le tomaría cariño a lo que la voz más fuerte contrarrestaba con que solo tenía un año, sus esquemas eran tan inmaduros que era imposible si quiera que la recordara. Ese fue el último empujón que necesito, solo esperaba que su futuro ex-esposo llegara pronto para así marcharse.

Lawrence iba en una taxi hacia su casa, no estaba tan emocionado como tiempo atrás y un pinchazo de culpabilidad le lastimó la conciencia, se supone que no debería sentirse así, se supone que debería estar ansioso y viendo el reloj cada segundo con impaciencia, pero cada vez que el taxi viraba las ganas de salir corriendo se hacían más fuertes; solo continuaba ahí por su hijo, era él que al quitarle los lentes mientras jugaba lo que le daba fuerza para continuar; su matrimonio no iba bien y él lo sabía solo que no tenía las agallas de pedir el divorcio y el miedo de no poder ver a Ferb siempre le reforzaban la decisión. Lawrence solía ser una persona feliz, con una gran imaginación y mucha vitalidad pero el fracaso que suponía su matrimonio le extraía hasta la última gota.

-¿Dónde le dejo señor?-preguntó el taxista con un tosco acento, habían llegado a Bloomsbury.

-En el edificio rojo-le indico con pesar. El taxista de inmediato se estaciono frente a él y se bajo junto con su pasajero para abrir la maletera del auto, el señor Fletcher le pago una vez había dejado las maletas en el portal y lo despidió amablemente, respiro profundo y entró. En cuanto llegó a su apartamento ubicado en el segundo piso le sorprendió ver a su esposa despierta y aún más al ver las maletas al lado de la puerta-¿qué sucede?-se aventuró a preguntar aunque ya tenía la sospecha de que se trataba.

-Me voy-Jane lo confirmo-me voy y te dejo a Ferbuson, recibirás los papeles de divorcio por medio de mi abogado junto con la renuncia a la custodia del niño- soltó casi sin respirar mientras se levantaba del sillón y tomaba las maletas, esperaba que eso bastara con Lawrence.

-¿Te vas, así nada más?- le preguntó aunque su partida supusiera un alivio para él se veía obligado a pensar en su hijo.

-Sí, esto no nos llevara a ningún lado-explico con su típica falta de expresión.

-¿Y me dejas a Ferb?-solo intentaba comprender todo lo que acontecía, le era un poco chocante llegar a la una de la mañana y que le recibieran de esa manera con semejante noticia.

-Sí.

-¿Acaso no lo quieres?

-Nunca lo he querido- y eso fue lo que necesito para apartarse de la puerta y dejarla ir, vio como su alta figura y cabellera verde se perdía escaleras abajo. Cerró la puerta con llave fue hasta la cocina tomó un vaso de agua y se sentó en el sillón que antiguamente ocupaba su ahora ex-esposa y poso su cabeza en sus manos. Intentaba asimilar lo que había pasado y solo un sentimiento de alivio le recorría el cuerpo, sabía que no estaba del todo bien que se sintiera tan aliviado pero no lo podía evitar, ese año había estado lleno de mucha tensión entre ellos, las peleas explotaban de la nada seguido de los llantos de Ferb siendo esa la única ocasión que lloraba de la nada, había podido sacar la conclusión de que no le gustaba verlos pelear pero era realmente imposible de evitar.

Ferb, tan solo el recordar que su hijo ya no tendría una madre le sobrecogía el corazón. Sabía que ella no lo quería, cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada paso un mes llorando y casi no le hablaba, y él no entendía el por qué, esa noticia había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida y también fue la primera vez que considero que casarse con ella siendo tan jóvenes había sido un error, pero eran muchachos y en ese entonces estaban enamorados de la pasión que cada único irradiaba cuando se trataba de las cosas que amaban. Tal vez ese fue el error, no vieron más allá de la pasión que tenían. Con un suspiro se levanto y fue hacía el cuarto de su hijo que dormía profundamente para dirigirse al suyo donde la ausencia de Jane era más notoria: no estaban sus zapato acomodados perfectamente debajo del closet, su ropa clasificada por colores habían desaparecido y todas sus cremas y accesorios ya no estaban en la peinadora mucho menos las fotos del buro, suspiro nuevamente y mientras se desvestía pensaba en cómo iba afrontar esa nueva situación, de pronto el cansancio se hizo presente en él apenas se sentó en la cama y con un último suspiro cayo profundamente rendido en la cama matrimonial.

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que su familia se desintegrara, había sido muy difícil escuchar a su hijo llamándola porque a pesar de que no lo quería no había sido descuidada con él en ningún momento lo había aceptado como una responsabilidad más, le tomo tiempo dejar de llamarla aunque a veces le miraba interrogante mientras pronunciaba la palabra; lo último que supo de Jane fue cuando su abogado llamo entregándole los papeles ya firmados por ella y que se había ido a vivir a Sídney, eso fue solo una semana después de que terminaran "_ya lo tenía planeado todo" _ no pudo evitar pensar. Lo bueno era que le habían concedido un año sabático para poder pasar tiempo con Ferb y poner todo en orden; su vida en sí no había cambiado tanto: seguían viviendo en el mismo departamento, iba todos los fines de semana con sus padres, conducía el mismo auto, etc., la única diferencia era que vivía en paz, no era como cuando tomaba el mes de vacaciones correspondiente después de una larga excursión de dos meses y sentía que su vitalidad era absorbida completamente por Jane.

-Buenos días Ferb- le deseo al ver que su hijo ya estaba despierto cuando fue a verlo, era temprano, siete de la mañana para ser más exactos, pero no le extrañó su hijo siempre tendía a despertar a esa hora aunque fuera sábado o domingo- ¿te gustaría comer avena con miel?-en respuesta el niño asintió y le sonrió, lo levantó en brazos y fue hasta la cocina lo sentó en su silla alta y se puso a la tarea de hacer el desayuno: avena para Ferb y huevos revueltos con tostadas para él. Una vez terminada la tarea se sentó al lado de su hijo dispuesto a desayunar juntos, sin embargo su hijo ya no estaba, miró alrededor, él solía hacer eso con mucha frecuencia últimamente así que solo se levanto, le gustaba jugar con Ferb y notaba que eso le gustaba mucho. Busco por todo el apartamento y no había rastro de la cabellera verde de su hijo por ningún lado, se estaba empezando a preocupar cuando decidió regresar a la cocina y para su sorpresa su hijo estaba sentado en la silla muy calladito y comiendo la avena con las manos, cuando se dio cuenta que su padre le miraba le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y a Lawrence no le quedo otra que carcajearse mientras se sentaba, siempre se preguntaba cómo hacía su hijo ese tipo de cosas partiendo que era más pequeño que la media-muy buena Ferb-le dijo aun riéndose-¿qué te parece si vamos al zoológico?-por respuesta recibió una alegre risa.

Después de desayunar se dieron un baño (Ferb terminó lleno completamente de avena) y vistieron para partir hacia el zoológico en el centro de la ciudad, el pequeño iba muy cómodo en su porta bebé azul, su padre le señalaba cada animal que veía y le contaba de dónde provenía, especie, nombre científico y cuál había sido su antepasado (_mira Ferb ese es un tigre o panthera tigris pertenece a una de las seis subfamilia de los panterinos, se encuentra en el continente asiático y es carnívoro, no se sabe mucho de su expediente fósil pero los conocidos hasta ahora fueron encontrados en el pleistoceno hace unos dos millones de años…_); sería algo aburrido para cualquier bebé inclusive para cualquier adulto pero Ferb prestaba tal atención que parecía que entendía a la perfección todo lo que su padre decía y siempre había sido así, Lawrence se decía que sería un niño realmente listo cuando creciera. Lo último que vieron antes de almorzar fueron a los pandas (_estas criaturas son realmente fascinantes, los Ailuropoda melanoleuca es una especie de mamífero y al parecer son miembros de la familia de los Ursidae y habita en regiones montañosas como Sichuan y el Tíbet _) que jugaban con unos balancines, Ferb se les quedo viendo con aun más interés que a los otros animales; después se dirigieron hacía la feria de comida que estaba un poco alejada de los animales, padre e hijo comieron pasta a la bolognesa (claro que el niño la comió sola y con las manos).

-Hola Lawrence –escucho una voz que provenía a sus espaldas consiguiendo que se diera vuelta.

-Doctor Porter, encantado de verle-regresó el saludo mientras de ponía de pie-¿qué lo trae por aquí en este esplendido día?

-Vine a dar un paseo con mi hija-respondió-me enteré que rechazó la expedición a Venezuela con Josep María Cruxent- comentó.

-Sí, decidí que sería mejor pasar más tiempo con mi hijo-dijo mientras señalaba a la rustica silla de bebé vacía consiguiendo que a Lawrence le abandonarán todos los colores de su piel, observó con ojos entornados por todo el salón de la feria de comida y no había señales de la cabecita verde de su hijo, inmediatamente tomo todo lo que traía consigo y echó a correr a la oficinas dejando totalmente estupefacto al Doctor Porter.

Mientras tanto un niño de pelo verde gateaba por el zoológico, la gente a su alrededor no se daba cuenta a pesar de que su aspecto no era muy común claro que también le ayudaba el hecho de que no emitiera ni un solo sonido; pronto llegó a su destino: el área de los graciosos osos pandas muy parecidos a los que veía en la tele a veces. Gateo resueltamente hasta pasar la cerca y llega hasta donde se encontraba un bebé panda con su mamá panda, la enorme osa se le quedo mirando un rato, evaluándolo, pero al ver que no constituía una amenaza lo dejo pasar mientras que el pequeño panda se le acerco y empezó a jugar con él rodando por toda la grama.

Fuera de la cerca un señor pelirrojo y alto estaba viendo la escena boquiabierto, no creía lo que su cerebro percibía ¡era un bebé, un pequeño bebé peliverde que jugaba con una cría de oso panda, por todos los cielos! Inmediatamente llamó a un guarda y le señalo la escena, este tampoco sabía que pensar ni que hacer, jamás en toda la historia del zoológico se había presentado ese caso por lo tanto llamó a las autoridades máximas.

-Aquí Zorro Rojo, cambio-espero a que se hiciera la conexión.

-Zorro Rojo aquí manada de Lobo Europeo, cambio.

-Código…-se quedó pensando un rato, no había código que indicara que un bebé estaba en el área de los pandas-Código bebé con pandas, cambio.

-¿Código bebé con pandas? Ese código no excite, cambio.

-Pues ahora sí, hay un bebé con cabello verde jugando con pandas.

-¡¿Qué?-gritó estupefacto-voy enseguida para allá, llame a la zoóloga Thomas-pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo de abrir la puerta porque venía entrando, sudoroso y sin aliento, un hombre alto con lentes cargado con una pañalera y un porta bebé azul.

-Mi…hijo…perdido-fue lo único que pudo decir mientras se doblaba sobre sus rodillas

-¿Su hijo tiene cabello verde?-tuvo el impulso de decir mientras en su cara se dibujaba una expresión contrariada.

-Sí…es Ferb-dijo aun sin aliento.

-Venga, ya lo encontraron-no sabía si era correcto decirle que estaba jugando con osos pandas que por muy adorables y domesticados que estuvieran seguían siendo animales salvajes.

-¡Oh, gracias a Dios!

-Debería de ponerle un poco más de atención-se le escapó mientras se ponían en marcha.

-Solo me giré por un segundo-se excuso pasando por alto el reproche que le hizo el hombre-lo hace siempre en casa pero no imaginé que lo haría aquí-dijo más para sí mismo.

En cuanto llegaron con los pandas casi le da un infarto al ver a su hijo bajando por el tobogán seguido de una cría de panda que fácilmente podía doblar el tamaño de su bebé.

-¿Dónde está la señorita Thomas?-pregunto mientras trataba de alejar a los demás visitantes que veían asombrados la escena.

-Aquí atrás jefe-respondió una voz femenina a sus espaldas- y ya me informaron acerca de la situación, es increíble-dijo mientras sonreía ante la escena.

-Sí, sí muy increíble pero tenemos que sacar a ese niño ya-dijo de malas, se notaba bastante irritado.

-O.K, tranquilízate Charles-seguido de esas simples palabras entró con mucha naturalidad al área, acarició a los que se les acercaban hasta llega a Shaoran, la cría con la que jugaba el bebé-hola pequeñín-le saludo en cuanto este corrió hacia ella-me temo que tengo que llevar a tu compañerito de juego con su padre-e inmediatamente se acercó a Ferb que estiro los brazos hacía ella-eres un niño inteligente pero no asuste otra vez así a tu papá, mira como está el pobre-señaló hacia Lawrence que estaba completamente pálido, el bebé asintió y le sonrió, dejando aún más impresionada (si es que se podía) a la señorita Thomas, quién camino resuelta hacia la salida-Aquí tiene.

-¡Oh, muchas gracias, no sabe cuánto me alegra!-agradeció el arqueólogo mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos y lo abrazaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello-no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más Ferb me tenías realmente preocupado-reprendió mientras este le daba una enorme sonrisa seguida de un bostezo-creo que nos iremos a casa-le dijo suspirando, decidiendo que había sido mucha emoción por un día-gracias otra vez-dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a todos-de verdad no sé como agradecerles y espero que acepten mis disculpas.

-No hay de qué- les tranquilizó Charles que al parecer estaba un poco menos irritado.-no ha dado nueva información: a los pandas les gusta jugar con niños.

Y con esto se despidieron del zoológico. Ferb iba dormido en el asiento de bebé en los asientos traseros del auto y Lawrence solo podía sonreír.

* * *

><p>Adoro a Ferb, tengo mucha debilidad por este personaje me parece muy interesante la verdad y creo que en el programa no le han dedicado tanto como a Phineas.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y si tienen algo que decirme, ya saben, comentarios, perspectiva o tomates pueden solamente presionar el botoncito de reviews y yo les contestare. Muchas gracias por haber leído.

Att: Samantha Grayson


End file.
